


Safe

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're together under a pier, on the beach, and no one can see them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo, Prompt "sex".

“Y’know,” the most annoying voice in the world sing-songed against the back of her neck, “we’ve got time to kill. So if you’re still curious about anything, red, you should say it now.”

Fiona rolled over in the sand and glared at him. Sam was still wearing the remnants of the tux he’d been wearing when the bomb had blasted them both out of the conference room - backwards and into the sand bar behind it. The rips and tears in his white shirt somehow made him look rakish, though she wanted more than anything to ignore his charm. “How can you flirt at a time like this?” 

Those times were desperate but not dire. They were hidden on the warm sands beneath a pier, on the opposite side of a rocky outcropping of stones. It was such a popular yet simultaneously secluded location They’d been forced to rappel down to find safety, and the climb combined with the explosion had left them in bad shape. “Beats watching the seagulls.” He held out the sandwich he’d managed to con off of an unsuspecting Sam’s wrist had turned purple and was likely broken; Fiona’s ankle looked like a bright red beach ball. They’d splinted their wounds with driftwood and strips, forced to lie immobile until Jesse decided to turn up. With his broken wrist and her broken ankle, they wouldn’t be able to go anywhere else without help. 

“We ought to call Jesse again.”

“He’s crazy enough over this,” Sam declared. They both knew he was over two hours away, though racing to find them. The waves sloughed and sighed against the beach, and Sam’s thoughts were with Michael, fighting for his life somewhere across the ocean. The dear john letter he’d sent Fiona was as far from the truth as he’d ever gotten, but Fiona didn’t know that. “And he’ll come get us when he has time to get us.”

Fiona didn’t say anything. She watched the ocean spit waves against the banks and curled into his shoulder. 

“What?” Sam finally asked, trying to roll toward her. “What do you need?”

Her fingers curved around the sharp stubble of his jawline and As Fiona looked into his brandy-colored eyes, she suddenly thought it would be nice to be seduced by Sam Axe  
“Do you think you could roger me?”

Sam blinked as the words exited Fiona’s mouth. “Sex?” She stiffly nodded. “Us?” another nod. “Fi, did you hit your head on the way off that balcony?”

She rolled her eyes. “Everything but my ankle’s all right.” She kissed his ear. “Sex is supposed to increase your endorphin levels naturally. I don’t have any meds, but I do have this.” She cupped his cock through the waterstained fly of his pants, and it strirred to life.

“Wait…wait,” he cleared his throat. “What about Mike?” 

“He’s never coming back.”

“He said he would.”

“He’s lying,” she said. “He’s going to live the rest of his life running off to fleabitten countries for the good of America. That bloody state’s always going to be what’s important to him!” She bit Sam’s ear. “And right now I want to be with someone who’s focused on me.”

“I know,” Sam agreed, brushing a lock of hair away from her forehead.

Fiona sighed involuntarily at his touch, then said more sternly, “you’ll have to be that man, Sam. Just for a little while. Can you?”

Her fingers tightened again around the heft of his cock, sucking the air from his lungs. “I’ll give it a shot,” he said, mock-proud, 

*** 

It was like riding a wave across the beach – a very slow mounting of force and excitement that finally crested in a shivering cataclysm. 

Fiona allowed the sunlight to soak her bare breasts, her arching hips. Sam’s hair felt alive and warm against her open palms as she rolled helplessly under his circling tongue and insistent, dizzying suction. She felt as if she had been dipped in sunlight, in warmth that was unfathomable and inexplicable.

He surfaced with a gasp, right hand splayed over her clenching, writhing abdomen. “Your pussy tastes perfect,” he breathed against her thigh. Then she was tugging him up by his shoulder, laughing into his mouth, reaching down to join them.

“Let me on top,” she demanded.

“Not with that ankle,” Sam replied, rolling his hips.

“I thought,” she began, feeling him firm in her palm, twitching slightly against her fingers.

“Don’t think,” he advised, sinking into her slowly, bare, making them both figure. “No one can see us. I’ll protect youOoohgoddamn,” he muttered against her temple. Then neither of them needed language to communicate.

***

Suddenly he was an attractive, wet weight on top of her that insisted on rolling against her ribs. “Goddamn,” Sam said into her hair, to no one in particular. “Goddamn.”

Fiona leaned back from the heat of his body, his look. “If ANYONE saw….”

“No one saw. We’re all alone,” he repeated, his tone suddenly a thousand times sadder. Her fingers locked around his wrist as he pulled her back against the roundness of his belly. They would limp toward the half-wrecked Hyundai and find Anson tomorrow, but for the time being the sunset and the beach were theirs.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fanfiction was written using characters that are the property of USA/Paramount/Universal. No copyright infringement for monetary gain is intended.


End file.
